


Karla

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Karla, the Moscow Centre spymaster.</p><p>And also the infamous lighter.</p><p>After the interrogators cleared out, this little man showed up, he looked like a priest. he had this cigarette lighter, he showed me the inscription. (Jim Prideaux)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karla

**Author's Note:**

> Karla belongs to John le Carré

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=Karla.jpg)


End file.
